


【瑜昉】梦的解析

by yizhishuaiqidebozhusama



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama/pseuds/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama





	【瑜昉】梦的解析

黄景瑜找到尹昉的时候，尹昉正坐在湖边举着单反拍独自垂钓的老人。湘江一条不知名的支流在此盘桓汇聚形成了一小片湖泊，芦苇旺盛，水草丰茂。清明时节，水汽蒙蒙，将整幅湘南烟雨笼罩得模糊起来。

（1）

登上去往摩洛哥的飞机后，黄景瑜终于见到了尹昉。尹昉戴棒球帽、黑框眼镜，穿着白色T恤衫，他看到黄景瑜走过来，眼里闪过一丝细微的惊慌失措。而黄景瑜大大咧咧地扬手打招呼，说：你好，我是黄景瑜，在剧里我演狙击手。尹昉抿着嘴点头，他点头的力度和幅度都很大，他说：你好，我是尹昉，我是你的观察员。

平稳飞行之后，空姐端来饮料和零食，尹昉从kindle里抬起头说我喝温水，谢谢。黄景瑜坐在外侧，向尹昉递水的时候，指尖短暂地与尹昉的手接触，黄景瑜的手指因此而保留了一些触感。这些温柔细腻的触感直到他的动脉被插上输送药物的管子，即将陷入沉睡，心跳和脉搏都被冰凉的感应器实时监测时，都还保留在他的手指上，迟迟没有消散。

（2）

尹昉第一次放寒假从北京回长沙，受到了最高规格的接待。亲友和邻居包了一辆中巴车去长沙火车站接他，带着送给他的糖果零食，他妈妈还买了束花，是一捧怒放的小雏菊，蓬勃着无限的生命力。尹昉从出站口飞奔出来，挨个与亲戚和朋友们拥抱，有个小男孩穿着深绿色毛衣、棕色皮夹克，头戴一顶棒球帽，左手举着一根棒棒糖，看起来是还没到上学的年龄。尹昉一时想不起他是哪家亲戚的小孩，但也和热烈他拥抱，亲他婴儿肥的脸颊，拿过他手里的棒棒糖。  
可谁知小男孩哇的一声哭了起来，横平竖直的眉毛全都皱在一起，尹昉的妈妈闻声赶来调停，不仅把棒棒糖还了回去，还从花束里抽了一支小雏菊塞进男孩手里。男孩被哄得停止哭泣，一吸一吸地抽噎，说：尹、尹昉儿哥哥，欢迎回家。说着摊开一直攥紧的右手，手心里躺着一只陀螺 。男孩把棒棒糖和花塞进夹克的兜里，小手转动陀螺，那只陀螺便在他的掌心一刻不停地平稳旋转着，男孩说：哥哥，这是我送你的礼物。

（3）

寒假里他们熟络起来。尹昉得知男孩名叫黄景瑜，是从东北搬来长沙的远房亲戚家的小孩，说是亲戚，实际上俩人并没有血缘关系。黄景瑜出乎意料地自来熟，或者说是雏鸟效应，他总是粘着尹昉玩，甚至有时候就吃住在尹昉家里。家人好客，尹昉妈妈总是把黄景瑜的饭碗填得满满的，黄景瑜吃得很凶猛，嘴里呜呜噜噜地谢谢阿姨照顾。籍由东北基因且能吃，他已经长得比同龄孩子高大，相处久了，说话学得也跟尹昉似的，像个小大人了。  
尹昉虽然从学校回了家，但也常常需要到市少年宫练舞，一天不练自己知道，三天不练观众知道，他不敢有任何松懈。黄景瑜拽着尹昉的衣服不许他走，还要哥哥陪他玩，尹昉无奈，只好跟大人报备之后带着黄景瑜一起去少年宫。到那儿之后，尹昉跳舞，黄景瑜就抱着腿坐在舞蹈室卷起的地毯上。见到这种面容清秀的机灵小孩儿，跳舞的半大孩子们总忍不住在课间逗一逗，黄景瑜却不怎么搭理，只是等尹昉朝他走来的时候，伸着胳膊要尹昉拽他起身——有时候坐久了脚麻，嘴里嚷着：哥哥，我们回家！

（4）

少年宫离家不近，要转两趟公交车，尹昉把黄景瑜护在怀里，让他好好抓住公交车的栏杆以免摔倒，黄景瑜顽皮，总是随着公交车转弯停车东倒西歪，尹昉气得直撅嘴皱眉头，用胳膊死死把黄景瑜箍住，黄景瑜就笑得叽叽咕咕的。  
大年二十九是年前最后一次课，城市已经空了一些，外出打工的人们如倦鸟归巢，陆续回到故乡里去。公交车上有了不少空座位，尹昉和黄景瑜并排坐在车厢后部的座椅上，尹昉让黄景瑜坐在里面，黄景瑜就在凝结了雾气的玻璃上写写画画，写得食指冰凉，又转过来用凉手戳尹昉的脸。尹昉攥住他的食指，捧在手心里呵气，让他回暖，然后一把把黄景瑜揽进怀里，不让他再扭来扭去。  
等到尹昉再醒过来的时候，公交车停在了终点站，芭蕾课已经迟到了大半节。司机问尹昉到底要去哪儿，他揉揉眼睛说我坐过站了。司机说那你在这等会儿，一会儿还有回程的公交车。黄景瑜趴在尹昉肚子上睡熟了，口水在尹昉的条绒棉袄上泅出一片深色的痕迹。尹昉把他摇醒，黄景瑜还哼哼唧唧地冒起床气，尹昉摸着他额头睡出来的细汗，说：等你把汗落下去，我带你去我姥姥家玩。

剩下的半天是尹昉和黄景瑜偷出来的愉快时光。尹昉姥姥家离这趟车的终点站很近，尹昉跟着家里人去过几次便牢牢记住了路线，于是当一大一小两个孩子出现在姥姥家门口的时候，姥姥颇为惊喜，下厨炒了尹昉爱吃的辣椒炒火腿肠。尹昉和黄景瑜坐在厨房吃的时候，尹昉的姥姥就进屋给尹昉妈妈拨电话，说尹昉坐公交坐过了站，现在在这儿玩，还说带了一位小朋友来。打着打着尹昉姥姥喊尹昉过去，听筒里传来尹昉妈妈温柔的长沙话，黄景瑜也把耳朵凑到电话旁边听，用手卷电话线玩。尹昉妈妈说，昉伢，你带好小瑜弟弟啊，妈妈这就去接你回家。尹昉忙说不用不用了，黄景瑜却在一边喊：那我们就乖乖等着阿姨来接啦！  
吃饱喝足等妈妈的尹昉和黄景瑜盘腿坐在电视机前面，拿游戏手柄打双人超级玛丽。尹昉操控的小人蹦蹦跳跳，跳进烟囱的时候背景音乐突然变成了萨克斯曲《回家》。像素小人闪了几下同画面一起消失，只剩下黑色的电视机屏幕倒映出尹昉和黄景瑜的小小身影，悠扬的乐曲反复回荡，令人昏昏欲睡。

（5）

尹昉终于在漫天炸开的子弹和弥漫的黄沙中看清了身边年轻人的脸。  
那是张咬肌紧绷、眼睛细长有神的脸。他俩与敌人展开巷战，互相保护着战友的后背与视野盲区。他们配合默契，像是已经并肩作战了多年，于敌人的包围中撕开一道缺口，在奔袭了几百层阶梯、转过无数小巷之后，终于摆脱了敌人的追击，能背靠砖墙呼出一口胸腔中搏动的热气。尹昉侧头偷瞄年轻人钉在胸前的金属铭牌，上面写着他们的部队和番号，还有年轻人的名字——黄景瑜。

这个名字唤醒了尹昉的记忆，让他从战火的震颤中回忆起此次行动的目的和任务：解救被非洲反政府组织绑架的中国侨民，黄景瑜是特种部队的狙击手，而他是狙击手观察员。黄景瑜是他的前辈，曾经作为他训练班的教官，而他是那个班上最优秀的学员。他们在训练中密切配合，是彼此的尖刀与钢盔、利刃与铠甲。那些黄景瑜和他呼吸同步训练的时刻，教导他、训斥他、勉励他的时刻，共同进退、飞檐走壁的时刻，还有第一次演习他负伤时黄景瑜嘶吼着冲过来的时刻，都逐渐在尹昉的脑海中鲜活起来。  
黄景瑜的声音将他拉回现实。他们正躲在一座废弃居民楼的阳台上，阳台的高度刚好适合架设狙击枪和观察镜。黄景瑜说：诶！昉儿，你看那儿有花。黄景瑜是东北人，说话北方口音很重，叫尹昉的时候总是带着儿化音。尹昉顺着黄景瑜的视线看过去，倒塌了一小截的阳台砖墙角落里，丢着一些旧衣服和玻璃瓶，到处都破破烂烂的，唯有一盆小雏菊花开正盛。尹昉看了看花，又看了看黄景瑜，问他：我小时候是不是在哪儿见过你？  
黄景瑜斜着嘴角笑，说：那哪能呢，我参军之前都没离开过松花江畔。

（6）

他们很快从闲聊中恢复了警戒，观察镜中对面楼的几名恐怖分子正在与一对人质母子对话，对话看起来进行得不太顺利，恐怖分子的情绪逐渐暴躁起来，一把将小男孩架进怀里，手枪抵住了小男孩的太阳穴。黄景瑜和尹昉的耳机里同时收到了上级的指令，命令他们密切观察，在击毙命令下达的第一时间击毙绑匪，以确保人质的安全。此时，正有谈判专家通过扩音器与恐怖分子讨价还价，黄景瑜和尹昉既不能轻举妄动，也不能有丝毫松懈。  
局势依旧胶着，部分带有浓郁口音的英语飘进他们的耳朵。恐怖分子似乎对警方开具的条件不慎满意，而随着时间的推移，他们的体力和耐心几乎已经消耗殆尽。暴晒和高温对于狙击手和观察员同样是巨大挑战，尹昉已经实时观测风向数据和绑匪移动定位近两个小时了，而黄景瑜也早就在他身边保持着随时可以开枪的狙击准备姿势，透过狙击枪上的观察镜，不错眼珠地注视着对面房间里发生的一切。  
又过了一会儿，恐怖分子的情绪已经濒临崩溃，破口大骂中用枪托向小男孩的脑袋上砸去，瞬时血流如注，小男孩的母亲哭着瘫倒在地上。尹昉想主动请示上级是否开枪击毙，黄景瑜却在他开口的前一刻说：别动。  
他们是中国军人，他们必须严格听从指挥和命令。

（7）

对峙已经进行了五个多小时，尹昉舔舔干裂的嘴皮，此时的恐怖分子吃喝过一轮，甚至还喂小男孩和母亲喝了两口水，剑拔弩张的情况有所缓和。但尹昉和黄景瑜不敢有任何松懈，仍然密切关注着一切可能发生的情况。  
而就在此时，变故陡生。正在一边喝水的绑匪突然从桌上抄起手枪，向男孩扣动了扳机。这动作出乎所有人的意料，连控制小男孩的绑匪都被吓了一跳。黄景瑜来不及再等上级下达命令，直接向绑匪们开枪了。只是这一两秒钟的事而已，他甚至来不及再问尹昉要一个更加精确及时的数据。等到尹昉报出风向和风速，绑匪几人和小男孩的母亲都已倒在血泊之中，小男孩坐在一地血水里吓傻了，木着一张脸忘记了哭。

小男孩的母亲在绑匪拿起手枪的瞬间便挣脱的控制，爆发力和出其不意的攻击使她轻易地撞开了男孩，胸腔被子弹射穿，在衣服上展开一朵血花。在黄景瑜的枪声平息之后，尹昉和黄景瑜的耳机里接收到了收队的指令，不容延误，于是他们匆匆撤退，尹昉只来得及从墙角的花盆里掐一朵盛放的雏菊，甚至来不及再回头看那位母亲一眼。  
撤离到安全位置后，尹昉跪坐在地上，将那朵花放在男孩的手心里。男孩躺在地上的担架里，准备送往就近的医院接受治疗。而黄景瑜也坐在尹昉身边，从胸前的衣兜里掏出一只陀螺，那只陀螺在阳光炙烤的砂石地上不停地旋转着。黄景瑜什么都没说。

（8）

回去的路上黄景瑜依旧什么也不说，只是左手紧紧揽着尹昉的肩膀。他的右手掌心上陀螺还在他掌心旋转着，旋转地非常平稳，丝毫不受地势起伏的影响。尹昉将头靠在黄景瑜的肩上，黄景瑜默许了他这短暂地软弱。尹昉突然开口说：她让我想到我的妈妈。黄景瑜嗯了一声，还是不错眼珠地盯着陀螺。  
尹昉又说：你最喜欢女性身上什么品质？  
黄景瑜把头转过去看他，并没有回答，他俩眼里都有些亮晶晶的。  
尹昉咬字很用力地说：我最喜欢的，是她们的奉献。

黄景瑜将耳朵里塞着的耳机分给尹昉一只，悠扬的萨克斯曲《回家》从听筒中传来，尹昉开始困倦。黄景瑜身上被阳光、沙土和火药熏染过的气味意外的好闻，又或者是黄景瑜的气息令尹昉安心。

（9）

黄景瑜找到尹昉的时候，尹昉正坐在湖边举着单反拍独自垂钓的老人。湘江一条不知名的支流在此盘桓汇聚形成了一小片湖泊，芦苇旺盛，水草丰茂。清明时节，水汽蒙蒙，将整幅湘南烟雨笼罩得模糊起来。  
黄景瑜走过去，蹲在尹昉身边。  
尹昉转过头，发现身边蹲着的年轻男人和他一样，也戴着一顶渔夫帽。他觉得这场景有点熟悉，这人也好像在哪儿见过。他又看着来人把藏在背后的手拿到他面前，手中紧紧攥着一捧小雏菊，可能是被捂得太久，花朵已经有些打蔫儿。男人说：送给你。

尹昉刚刚经历了一场离别。  
他有一栋房子，曾经被他装修得舒适温馨，如今房子还在，可房子里的镜子已经碎了。他不想再理那栋房子，不想再修补它。于是他扫过了墓，只是漫无目的地游荡到湖边闲坐，他有一时恍惚，不知道自己来自何处，也不知道自己将去往哪里。湖边空气和泥土湿润，多年也凉不透晒不干，有些植物的嫩芽从土里钻出来，这是尹昉家乡特有的潮湿。尹昉就坐在这一片潮湿里，让自己也肆意地变得潮湿。

（10）

尹昉接过男人递来的花，点点头表示感谢，举在手里用单反拍照，也拍男人。  
男人送过花也不走，蹲着任尹昉拍，自顾自地说他叫黄景瑜，东北人，家里人都住在鸭绿江畔。黄景瑜说：鸭绿江嘛，可能也和湘江差不多吧，我从小就在那儿长大。尹昉默默地听他说着，并不惊讶于这一场偶遇。前两年他曾经办过一个舞蹈工作坊，意在记录一切生活中的发生和相遇，他已经太习惯这种相遇了，甚至觉得欣喜。黄景瑜接着说下去：你知道吗，我姥爷岁数挺大了，这两年我每次回去，都觉得他更老一点儿，但是我毫无办法。尹昉终于开口，说：我也体会过这种无力感。

夜幕降临的时候，尹昉起身带黄景瑜去吃饭，感谢他的花和话，顺便带他游览长沙。  
长沙这两年到处都在修建，曾经熟悉的地方变得陌生，建设中的地铁和高楼大厦搞得城市乱七八糟的。尹昉有点抱歉地说，小时候这一带很好玩的，前面还有少年宫，我以前就在那里面跳芭蕾舞。  
道路狭窄，一辆公交车从他们身边飞驰而过，黄景瑜把尹昉往人行道的内侧拉了拉，手臂搭在尹昉的腰侧。尹昉却没有丝毫的不自在，他指着那辆公交车，目光追过去说：嘿，这趟车现在还有呢！我有次去少年宫在这车上睡着了，直接给拉到终点站去了。黄景瑜的手还搂着尹昉没放下来，他有点尴尬，为了掩饰这种尴尬，他接话说：哟，那可怎么办啊？尹昉颇为得意地瞧了他一眼，笑得像个孩子，他说：终点站离我姥姥家挺近的，我就带着我一个远房亲戚小孩儿，去姥姥家吃好吃的打游戏去了。

（11）

后来尹昉带着黄景瑜去了不少地方。  
岳麓书院、橘子洲头、海信广场、黄兴路步行街，他们还去文和友排长队吃了小龙虾，即使尹昉再三和店员强调要微辣，黄景瑜依旧吃得咝哈咝哈的。周六的晚上尹昉带了黄景瑜去看橘子洲头的烟花，烟花升空的瞬间，黄景瑜捉住了尹昉的手，尹昉的手心有些汗湿，微凉。黄景瑜直视前方说：你看对面的橘子洲好小啊，看起来跟我们之前逛的完全不一样。尹昉稍微用力攥了攥他的手：看烟花呢，看什么橘子洲！  
黄景瑜却凑到他耳边说：可是你看，即使是座岛，上面也会开出花来啊。  
白色的烟花带着黄色的火焰在他们头顶炸开，像一朵朵小雏菊迎风绽放。  
黄景瑜又说：尹昉儿，没有人是一座孤岛。

烟花表演配乐通常都是古筝曲目，不知为什么这次换成了萨克斯曲《回家》，依然很温柔，依然很悠扬，烟花还在次第开放，尹昉和黄景并肩而立，举目观望，谁也没有松手。

（12）

尹昉在飞机飞临苏伊士运河的刹那醒过来。  
窗外是蓝色的海洋和金黄色的沙漠，刚睡醒的他看到此情此景，忍不住轻声喊道：我们好像来到了火星啊！身边隔壁座位埋头看书的人闻言噗嗤笑了一声，附和着说确实有点儿像。尹昉智商归位，赧然起来，他想起身边是即将合作几个月的演员，准备为自己幼稚的行为进行解释，却在看到那人的脸的时候，一句话都说不出来。

黄景瑜却没有对被这种沉默报以尴尬，他慢条斯理地合上那本《梦的解析》，夹上一张印着小雏菊的书签。尹昉终于开口说：我以前好像在哪儿见过你。黄景瑜又噗嗤一声笑了，这次笑得更开，虎牙都露出来，他说：尹昉儿，你这种搭讪未免太老套了吧，不过我以前是真的见过你。  
尹昉问：在哪？  
黄景瑜说：在国家大剧院小剧场，2015年11月23号，看你编导的《斗拱》。表演结束后你们一起上台致谢，那时候，我见过你。不过你肯定不记得我了。尹昉皱着眉头回忆了一会儿，显然对于黄景瑜还如此精准地记着时间地点表示惊讶，但他很快恢复了平静，说：那支舞最初的灵感，是我看过的一场橘子洲头的烟花。

（13）

黄景瑜没让尹昉再回忆下去。  
他凑过去，凑得很近，问尹昉：你现在想和我接吻吗？  
尹昉也把身体凑近，说：想。

于是他们隔着飞机的座椅扶手贴近彼此，然后一齐发出了一声痛呼。黄景瑜把放在上衣口袋的小陀螺拿出来，让它面前的小桌板上不停地旋转起来。尹昉小声地吐槽说你怎么还随身带着这些小玩意儿呢？黄景瑜没回答，他执着地继续靠近尹昉，嘴唇轻轻地和尹昉的嘴唇相触。机舱里开始发放午饭，萨克斯曲《回家》响起来，空气中弥漫着食物的味道，甚至还有一些清新的花朵气息。

尹昉揽住黄景瑜的脖子，加深了这个吻。

fin

文章梗来自《盗梦空间》及微博@局部地区有团子雨，谢谢。  
梦的解析（文章题目来自于弗洛伊德的书）：  
第一层梦境是尹昉童年的回忆，真实情景是尹昉放寒假回长沙、去少年宫练舞、和亲戚一起在姥姥家打游戏，但在梦境中黄景瑜将亲戚家的小孩儿替换成了自己；  
第二层梦境是尹昉看过的《红海行动》剧本，真实情景是剧本中顾顺和李懂的经历，但在梦境中黄景瑜将顺懂替换成了他和尹昉，并且创造了人质母亲保护小男孩的情境；  
第三层梦境是尹昉最深层的潜意识，真实情景是他的失去和在湘江边拍照，黄景瑜将自己置身于那个时空，并且与尹昉发生相遇和对话，以期让尹昉放下失去，解开心结。

以上三层梦境中，真实场景逐渐减少，而黄景瑜的发挥空间不断增加。黄景瑜因为看过一场尹昉舞蹈而爱上尹昉，了解了尹昉的际遇后想开解尹昉。于是他在飞往摩洛哥的飞机上借助一些工具催眠了自己和尹昉，进入了尹昉的梦境。  
本文因此而有两个线索：明线是尹昉和黄景瑜不断亲密的关系，暗线是黄景瑜通过童年的暗示、战争虚拟情境的暗示和潜意识的暗示，让尹昉放下痛苦与失去。而结果是尹昉编排了《斗拱》（实质上此刻尹昉已被开解），并且直接导致了黄景瑜与尹昉的相遇。时空在这里发生扭曲，就像莫比乌斯环，黄景瑜与尹昉始终互为因果。

我一度不敢写尹昉的这段经历，甚至连看的都不敢看。

直到尹昉开始拍摄《云上》，我才开始更进一步地理解他，与自己所谓的执拗和解，并且试图透过这段经历更深入地了解他。

至于最后的一幕是否仍是梦境呢？  
这里沿袭《盗梦空间》的原片结局，你猜。  
太久不写了实在手生，感谢包容和阅读，假期快乐。


End file.
